


Begin Again

by dksoosseul



Series: Taylor Swift songs [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dksoosseul/pseuds/dksoosseul
Summary: La concesión a si mismo de una nueva oportunidad en el amorDonde Taeyong le dedica Begin Again a Jaehyun sin que él lo sepa.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Taylor Swift songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029996
Kudos: 2





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta Taylor Swift e imaginar a NCT/WayV en situaciones de las canciones de ella.
> 
> Cancion: Begin Again  
> Album: Red (deluxe) (2012)  
> Autor(es): Taylor Swift  
> Mensaje secreto: Ahora llevo tacones

**Begin Again**

_Took a deep breath in the mirror_ _  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do_

Respire profundo mirándome al espejo, dando una última mirada a mi atuendo, a él no le gustaba que usara tenis de suela alta, pero a mi si, él decía que era ridículo que usara tenis así teniendo en cuenta que es de mi misma estatura y que no nos mirábamos estéticamente bien.

 _Turn the lock and put my headphones on_ _  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do_

Salí de mi casa, con una mochila y libros rumbo a la cafería donde habíamos acordado vernos para empezar nuestro proyecto final de hematología, me puse los audífonos escuchando “Wild World” de Cat Stevens, canción la cual él no lograba comprender, y siempre lo decía.

Salí con tiempo de sobra, para ver como los arboles dejaban caer sus hojas en el suelo, dándole así la bienvenida al invierno

 _I walked in expecting you'd be late_ _  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you_

Tenía la ligera esperanza que llegaras tarde, pero me equivoque y ya estabas adentro de “Regulate”, platicando con Dongyoung, uno de los meseros y mi mejor amigo. Y me acerco hacia ti, no sin antes recibir un – A sí que me cambiaste por Jung Jaehyun, ¿eh?, bueno no te culpo yo también te hubiera cambiado por él, Taeyong– de parte de Dongyoung. Y se va para decirle a Taeil la nueva promoción en la cafetería

 _You pull my chair out and help me in_ _  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do_

Sacaste una de las sillas para que me pudiera sentar y me ayudaste con mis libros, y puedo decir con seguridad que ese es el gesto más romántico que han tenido hacia mí.

 _And you throw your head back laughing_ _  
Like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny  
'Cause he never did _

– ¡Te lo juro! Ocupaba que me donaran sangre cuando me enferme de dengue y mis padres hicieron la broma de la incompatibilidad del grupo ABO, y los doctores pensaban que no sé que soy adoptado y no sabían cómo tocar el tema.

Tiraste tu cabeza para atrás riendo como un niño pequeño con tu cabello castaño despeinado, con tus ojos convirtiéndose en una especie de media luna, y un poco de chocolate en tu rostro, haciendo que tus hoyuelos se marcaran. Me pareció extraño que te dieran gracia mis chistes, porque él nunca le encontraba lo divertido.

Y tuvimos nuestras reuniones en la cafetería, tres veces a la semana por dos meses, mirando como las personas iban y venían, pero nosotros estábamos en nuestra burbuja, la cual en ocasiones se rompía por Dongyoung, que nos avisaba que ya era hora de cerrar.

El último miércoles de nuestras reuniones, la cafetería celebraba su quinto aniversario, y hubo un evento donde Dongyoung me pidió o más bien suplico que cantara junto con él una canción de James Taylor.

Estaba nervioso porque en ningún momento vi tu presencia en el público, pero al bajar del pequeño escenario estabas esperándome con un pequeño ramo de flores.

 _You said you never met one girl who_ _  
Had as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do_

Nos quedamos platicando sobre James Taylor, y la colección de discos que tengo de él, y mencionaste que no conocías a nadie que tuviera tantos discos de él como tú, pero yo sí, y no sé por qué pero empecé a sentir como la sangre llegaba a mis mejillas coloreándolas en un tono rojizo y poniéndome un poco tímido. 

_And we walked down the block, to my car_ _  
And I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies  
That your family watches every single Christmas_

Íbamos caminado hacia mi carro que estaba a una cuadra de la cafetería, donde yo casi hablo de el –Sabes con Ten…– Entonces me interrumpiste contándome sobre las películas de terror que tu familia mira en navidad y que a ti te parecía algo extraño, sacándonos una genuina carcajada a ambos.

 _And I want to talk about that_ _  
And for the first time  
What's past is past_

– Lo siento que decías antes que te interrumpiera– Me lo dijiste mirándome a los ojos, y yo solo pude responder con una ligera sonrisa y negando con la cabeza. – No te preocupes, todo está en el pasado.

Alejando todo lo que he estado pensando en estos últimos ocho meses sobre lo que el amor hace que es, romperse, quemarse y terminar.

_But on a Wednesday, in a cafe  
I watched it begin again_

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón si no es lo que esperaban es mi primer escrito :(  
> Porfavor deja un comentario con critica constructiva 😭


End file.
